Battle
by LaughterIsLife
Summary: Maybe he shouldn't have gone to Dalton to visit.


**A/N: Based on Colbie Calliat's song Battle. A heads up that this isn't my best fic to date in my opinion, and it's the first I've written for Glee. The pairing, well, you figure it out. I don't own Glee or the characters. **

"'_**Cause this is a battle and it's your final last call.**_

_**It was a trial; you made a mistake we know. Why aren't you sorry, why aren't you sorry, why?**_

_**This can be better, you used to be happy, try"**_

He stared out the window, trying to figure out where everything went wrong. He couldn't understand how he never saw this coming. He had believed that they had been so happy together, but he was starting to realize, that maybe it was all in his head. It was conceivable that he was so desperate for someone to love that he took the first person to come along, only to have that person go and cheat on him. None of his friends realized how deeply this was hurting him, that his heart had been crushed.

It was a Friday in June when he found his boyfriend with another guy. He had figured he would make the trip to Dalton to surprise him. He knocked on Blaine's door, not getting an answer. And when he opened the door, he was shocked to see Blaine with another guy. He had tried to play it off.

_"We're just friends, Kurt, I swear," _Blaine had said to him. Kurt couldn't help but frown at that memory. Had Blaine thought he was stupid? And to make matters worse, Blaine hadn't come to the Hummel's to apologize after Kurt left. No, when Blaine showed up at the Hummel residence, it was to break it off with Kurt. It was a couple of days until summer at that point in time. Now, it was a week into the summer, and Kurt was still trying to figure out where things went wrong. He craved to know why Blaine had cheated on him if he had said he loved him. And then he would remember Blaine's cold parting words _"Nothing lasts in high school." _Was it too much for Kurt to ask for a boyfriend who wouldn't cheat?

He refused to go to the door when the door bell rang, instead leaving Finn to get it. He could hear Finn's voice from his room.

"Kurt's in his room," he heard Finn say. Kurt raised an eyebrow, wondering who could be there, hoping it was Blaine, coming to finally apologize, even though he knew Blaine was not even in Ohio at the present time. He saw a familiar head of blonde hair peek around the door frame.

"Finn said you were in here. I, I've been worried about you," Sam said, sounding a little unsure of his word choice.

"If you were truly worried, you would've called or come to see me sooner," Kurt snapped. He regretted those words the minute they left his mouth. But Sam seemed to be unaffected by his words, instead, opening his mouth to speak once more.

"I would have, but I was working all week and then Stevie got sick and then Stacy caught whatever he had," Sam said. Sam could understand why Kurt was mad, but he had assumed Finn would talk to him or Mercedes might have tried cheering him up. But then he remembered, Mercedes was on vacation with her family for the first three weeks of summer.

"I'm sorry for snapping like that. You're the first person to actually come see me since…," Kurt said, his voice trailing off.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked. Kurt thought about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"You know what would be better? If you finally admit to dying your hair," Kurt finally said, a smile playing on his face. The two teens spent their afternoon laughing and talking, avoiding the subject of Blaine. Kurt had a question for Sam though.

"Why weren't you upset when Santana left you for Karofsky? Finn told me you just shrugged it off," Kurt questioned. Sam's cheeks started to turn a shade of pink.

"I, uh, I didn't really like Santana like that. It was more or less for convenience…I like someone else, and I have all year," Sam admitted.

"You're still in love with Quinn?" Kurt asked. Sam shook his head and muttered something that Kurt couldn't understand.

"You'll have to speak up, Evans," Kurt said, smiling. Sam's cheeks were a deep red color by this time. He was worried about how Kurt would take what he was about to say.

"I said, it's not a girl that I like," he said. It took a second for Kurt to realize what Sam had just said. He was so confused. If Sam didn't like a girl, then who did he like?

"Kurt, did you hear me? I said that I like you. Like a lot," Sam said. Kurt's eyes widened as he realized that Sam, the Sam he assumed was straight, the Sam who he believed to be dating Mercedes, admitted to having a crush on him. It was at that moment that Kurt saw Sam moving in to kiss him. And it was then that Kurt decided to forget Blaine and the hurt he caused and kiss Sam. And it was at that moment that Blaine Anderson walked through Kurt's door to finally apologize for what he had done.

"_**This is a battle and it's your final last call"**_

**A/N: And there you have it my first Glee fanfiction. Probably not my best, but I was bored. **


End file.
